


A Merchant Sans Argent

by LookingForOctober



Series: Ellen and Geoffrey and Oliver and Shakespeare [3]
Category: Slings & Arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForOctober/pseuds/LookingForOctober
Summary: Seven connected drabbles.  Post-series.  The Merchant of Venice.





	1. Chapter 1

Theatre Sans Argent in its second incarnation was a series of small agreements, space and time and people coming together. A difficult to maintain floating presence.

New Burbage had ruined Geoffrey. Again.

He was no longer satisfied without an audience, no longer willing to live on hope. "No one comes to see plays here" -- that wasn't good enough. He wanted it all.

But to have it all, someone had to be Richard Smith-Jones. Lacking the original, lacking anyone who wanted to step into the role, it was Geoffrey who ended up in a pawn shop, trading a ring for money.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan (Shylock) and Meg (Jessica) are having a 'no, _my_ character has more pathos' contest again, each with one eye on reactions.

It's Saturday. Geoffrey's late. Ellen listens, weighing whether she should intervene before Geoffrey arrives. 

In theory, Geoffrey directs, but financing had been difficult. They'd gone to the company. Geoffrey had offered extra coaching sessions, and then, after accusations of favoritism, equal shares. Everyone will have a stake, Geoffrey had said.

Actors aren't good at sharing. 

Ellen's afraid Geoffrey isn't going to be able to settle this by the rules he's created. Ellen sighs, and gestures the circle closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Geoffrey stood in front, searching from face to doubting face. Even Ellen stared blankly, enough to make Geoffrey spread his arms wide to win her -- them -- over.

"Our articles of incorporation may not be strictly legal, but they are morally and ethically binding upon anyone who wants to remain in the company in good standing, which I assume is everyone here. So we will vote, and abide by the results. Agreed?"

Nods all around. And in the end, black stones outnumbered white, as Geoffrey wanted.

Geoffrey shot Ellen a smug look. See? But her frown was for Dan and Meg.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're making all these people miserable."

Ellen hears that voice and thinks: ghost! Laid to rest! How dare he come back! But then she thinks: At least someone's willing to take on Geoffrey's behavior.

"It doesn't take a visitor from an alternate universe to tell me--"

"Geoffrey!" Oliver protested. "You've been caught in the act. You're cheating. And I'm here to make you mend the error in your ways!"

Ellen restrains her cheers. Cheating?

"All's fair in love and--"

"Don't finish that sentence," Ellen said, rounding the corner. "Not until you've told me, Geoffrey Tennant, where is your wedding ring?"


	5. Chapter 5

Usually, Geoffrey knew exactly what he wanted from Ellen, and how to get it. But this time, he'd screwed up.

"It's not what you think," he told Ellen.

"You don't know what I think," Ellen said crossly. "Don't pretend, Geoffrey. Just go fix this."

Getting the ring back was easy enough. Jim, who played Antonio, and who'd helped Geoffrey buy shares in his own theatre company under Jim's name, was just as easy going about selling.

Ellen accepted it graciously, but there was something odd in her expression when she said they both needed to return to the rehearsal space.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have your back," Ellen tells Geoffrey, but he walks in like he's alone, weighed down, stiff, about to break and run.

She touches his shoulder and he shrugs like she's a fly.

He tells them: "As the one responsible, I am declaring all shares null and void. All debts will be repaid--"

Ellen breaks in. "Any problems? Talk to me."

Later, alone, she waits while he rants. Finally, he sees her, waiting, ready. "Trust me, Geoffrey. I might have had a reputation as a bitch but I always knew exactly how far I could go. I'll work it out."


	7. Chapter 7

"Of course it was a terrible thing!" Oliver said over drinks. "I would only do it as a last resort!"

Geoffrey nudged Ellen. "You must realize that you've let yourself in for every petty complaint and minor grievance?"

"I'll get sick of it, but..." She took Geoffrey's hand, smiled. "I wanted to. I had to do something for you, after you settled with me first." She touched the ring.

Geoffrey felt stunned. Ellen laughed, probably at his expression.

"I trust you without reservation to mediate for the play before any part," Geoffrey said. "Even your own."

Ellen's turn to gape.


End file.
